1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly formed by stacking two different type electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stacked electrical connectors have been used to save the valuable estate of the printed circuit board on which the connectors are mounted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,637,015 issued on Jun. 10, 1997, No. 5,037,330 issued on Aug. 6, 1991, and No. 5,797,770 issued on Aug. 25, 1998, and so on, disclose such electrical connector assemblies by stacking connectors of the same type. With the development of electronic technology, electrical connector assemblies by stacking connectors of different types are desired to further save the precious space of the printed circuit board, improve integrity of electrical components, promote reliability of signal transmission, and keep pace with the development of related arts.